pretty_cure_infofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5
thumb|276px|Yes! Pretty Cure 5Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ist die vierte Staffel, der Serie Pretty Cure. Sie ist die 2. Staffel, die ein Sequel hat. Story Yumehara Nozomi ist in der zweiten Klasse an der L'Ecole Cing Lumiere Schule -bedeutet soviel wie "Sun Walnut ale School - (Der Name kommt durch vielen Walnussbäume die sich am Weg zur Schule befinden - Bei dem Namen Cing Lumiere handelt es sich um einen Übersetzungsfehler der Animationsserie - die Schule nennt sich daher auch Cinq Lumiere)", an der sie keine beliebte Schülerin ist. Sie weiss nicht so Recht was sie machen soll - bisher hat sie noch nicht das Richtige für sich gefunden. Alles mögliche hat sie schon ausprobiert: Theatergruppe, Nähkurs und auch das Wind Orchester aber dabei ist sie eingeschlafen.Sie beobachtet, dass der junge Mann, mit dem sie bereits zuvor in einer Gasse zusammengestossen ist, in der Bibliothek verschwindet. Sie folgt ihm und trifft dort auf Karen und Komachi und sagt ihnen, dass sie den jungen Mann sucht, der hier in die Bibliothek gelaufen ist. Sie findet ihn auch und beobachtet, dass dieser plötzlich verschwindet, um an anderer Stelle wieder aufzutauchen.Die entdeckt plötzlich ein leuchtendes Buch im Regal und der junge Mann stürzt auf sie zu und fordert das Buch. Er erkennt in ihr das Mädchen wieder, mit dem er in einer Gasse zusammengestossen ist.Es ist das Dream Collet, was der junge Mann gesucht hat.Sie will das Buch nicht herausgeben und beide ziehen solange daran, bis der junge Mann plötzlich sich verwandelt in ein kleines Wesen. Nozomi knuddelt es, weil es so süß ist und es stellt sich als Coco vor. Jedoch ist ihm ein anderes Böses Wesen gefolgt, was nun die Herausgabe des Dream Collets fordert. Es verwandelt sich in ein Insekt und greift nun an, um das Dream Collet sich zu holen. Plötzlich fliegt ein Schmetterling auf ihr Handgelenk genau jener, den sie schon zuvor in der Gasse gesehen hat. Der Schmetterling verwandelt sich zu einem leuchtendem Band, um schliesslich zu etwas zu werden , was aussieht wie eine moderne Armbanduhr. Es ist ein Dream Catcher der zum einfangen von Pinkies dient, und wenn alle Pinkies eingesammelt sind, kann ds Dream Collet einen Wunsch erfüllen. . Es gibt 55 Pinkies, die eingefangen werden müssen. Die böse Organisation Naitomea (Nightmare/Albtraum) hat die Heimat das Palmier Kingdom (Palmenreich) von Coco und seinem Freund Natts zerstört und ist nun hinter den 55 Pinkies und dem Dream Collet her.Das Palmier KIngdom wird normal durch 5 Lichter geschützt:Sie sind in den Farben pink, rot, blau, grün und gelb. Jedes Licht bedeutet eine Energie und Fähigkeit.Durch einen Trick wurde Nuts überlistet und so konnte sich die Böse Organisation Nightmare Zugang zum Königreich verschaffen und es übernehmen.Coco ruft Nozomi zu, dass sie sich mit dem Pink Dream Catcher verwandeln soll.Nun müssen weitere 4 Cures gefunden werden, denn nur wenn 5 Pretty Cures die Kraft ihrer Dream Catcher vereinen, kann Natts aus dem Dream Collet befreit werden. Charaktere PreCure Nozomi Yumehara (夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi) Nozomi ist sehr aufgeschlossen und hilfsbereit, aber auch ein kleiner Dickschädel. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann sie niemand mehr von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen. Man erkennt diese Einstellung, da sie genau dann immer "Es ist entschieden!" sagt. In der Schule hingegen weiß sie nicht so Recht, welche Ziele sie verfolgen soll. So ist sie ziemlich die Einzige, die kein festes Mitglied in einem Club ist. Rin Natsuki (夏木りん''Natsuki Rin'') Rin ist eine talentierte Sportlerin und sehr bekannt an ihrer Schule. Sie hat einen leicht aufbrausenden Charakter und ist nicht das typische Mädchen, das sich ein Junge vorstellen mag. Ihr kurzer Haarschnitt und ihre stürmische Art sind daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Obwohl sie sehr bodenständig ist, fürchtet sie sich vor Geistern und ist generell sehr schreckhaft. Urara Kasugano ' (春日野うらら ''Kasugano Urara) Urara ist die Jüngste der Gruppe. Obwohl sie auf vielen Postern abgebildet ist und einmal ein Star werden möchte, ist sie sehr schüchtern und in der Schule so gut wie immer allein - bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie auf Nozomi trifft und sich mit ihr anfreundet. '''Komachi Akimoto(秋元こまち''Akimoto Komachi'') Karens beste Freundin Komachi ist sehr ruhig und zurückhaltend. Sie zeigt viel Verständnis für andere und arbeitet in der Schulbücherei. Ihr größtes Hobby neben dem Lesen ist das Schreiben eigener Geschichten - und sie legt viel Wert auf die Meinung anderer. Ihr Traum ist es, einmal eine große Schriftstellerin zu werden. Karen Minazuki (水無月かれん Minazuki Karen) Die erwachsen wirkende und sehr intelligente Karen ist ein vielbeschäftigtes Mädchen - neben ihren privaten Problemen muss sie sich als Präsidentin des Schülerrats an ihrer Schule mit allerhand Aufgaben herumschlagen. Sie belastet nur ungern andere und will immer alles selbst in die Hand nehmen. Erst später lernt sie, was Vertrauen bedeutet. Maskottchen Coco (ココ Koko) Er kommt aus Palmier Kingdom und ist dort der Prinz des Königreichs. Coco bekommt die ehrenvolle Aufgabe nach dem Dream Collet zu suchen. Da Nozomi es findet streitet er sich mit ihr um es. Er braucht es nämlich um sein Königreich zu retten. Nachdem ihm aber Nozomi hilft das Dream Collet vor den Bösen zu retten und sich in Cure Dream verwandelt wird er sehr freundlich. Natts (ナッツ Nattsu) Er ist der beste Freund von Coco, und benötigt die Kraft der Precure 5, um aus dem Dream Collet befreit zu werden. Milk (ミルク Miruku) Milk kommt aus dem Palmier-Königreich und kann sich noch nicht in einen Mensch verwandeln. Sie verwöhnt die beiden Prinzen Coco und Nuts, da sie eine Anwärterin für den Beruf des Dienstmädchen der beiden war. Vom Charakter her ist sie sehr störrisch, gibt nicht gerne Schwächen zu und neigt zu spitzen Bemerkungen.In dieser Form gilt sie zudem als Maskottchen und sie beendet ihre Sätze immer mit „-mil“. Triva *Dies ist die erste Staffel in der die Maskottchen eine Menschliche Gestalt annehmen können. *Dies ist die erste Staffel, in der die Cures nicht ihre Maskottchen zum Verwandeln brauchen. *Diese Staffel, scheint die kürzesten Verwandlungsanimationen zu haben. *Die meisten Orte, in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 haben französische Namen. Gallery 640px-Yes5promopic.jpg 640px-Yes_precuretv0002.jpg 30.jpg Kategorie:Yes! PreCure 5 Kategorie:All Stars New Stage Kategorie:All Stars DX 1 Kategorie:Pretty Cure Staffeln